dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
---- Movies Why exactly aren't we using terms such as "DB Movie 1," "DBZ Movie 1," "DBGT Movie 1," etc? The episodes aren't continuous, so why are the movies? I would think that if we wanted consistency amongst the anime, movies would be separated like the episodes. There is DB001 and DBZ001, not DB154. We even separate the movies here as well (unless we wanna put it all together). 17:57, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I see, good point. Carry on. >_< 18:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Renaming/Moving Chapters . 23:50, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :My pleasure. ^__^ I went ahead and just did this (you're gonna have to scroll down a bit, lol) to accommodate for us using the serialization numbers now. What do you think? 03:46, July 13, 2015 (UTC) canon/non-canon appearance Yeah, I see that you've distinguished the media appearances of Canon and Non-canon section on every stuff. And, '''I totally support this'. But, I'd made a discussion with LastationLover5000 before and maybe he doesn't think like you. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 06:08, July 13, 2015 (UTC) re: VE I also use source editor, since Visual Editor is pure crap to me. And NWG is the one that formats the infoboxes in that manner. Maybe we should inform NWG on VisualEditor? 17:04, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :SMW would have made things so much more easier. >.< You tell NWG or me? 17:07, July 13, 2015 (UTC) GT Should we use "DBGT01" or "DBGT001?" I get that we use "DB001" and "DBZ001" because both anime adaptions have triple digits in terms of the number of episodes aired (153 and 291, respectively), but GT only has 64 episodes, so wouldn't "DBGT01-DBGT64" fit the bill? Or "DBGT001-DBGT064?" 19:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :I also understand the point with consistency, but I just checked Bulbapedia, and they use terms like "M01" for movies, since, there is no triple digit amount of them. Likewise, there isn't that amount for GT either. :"DBGT01" is a bit easier to type than "DBGT001," but if someone sees "DB001," they could automatically assume that DGBT would be characterized as "DGBT001" (which is why consistency would work there, but" 001" implies at least 100 episodes for GT, which isn't true). Hmm... 20:17, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Never mind, sticking with "DBGT001." Reason why is that the edited version of DBZ only has 56 episodes (with three not having serial numbers, therefore 53 serializations), and there's the uncut version of DBZ (which has all 291 episodes) to think about too. The uncut is more well-known, so obviously it would either be "DBZ001" or "DBZ001 (Uncut)". ::Since there isn't at least 100 of the edited version of the episodes, the first of that bunch would either be "DBZ001 (Edited)" or "DBZ01," the latter of which would be too confusing (for instance, DBZ01 and DBZ001 co-existing with the former being the edited version and the latter being the uncut version, or jumping from DBZ53 to DBZ054 would be inconsistent), therefore, sticking with consistency. 21:01, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Image Use Permission Hey Ten, can I ask you a favor? I'm not sure if you're still attached to them, but can I use the old pics of Raian that Cayo made for you. According to Aha, since you personally requested them made, they belong to you and thus have to get your permission. I'll make sure to credit you and everything. '''Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 20:58, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:Visual Editor Sure, I've tried it and it helps by big ways. Thanks it's a been pleasure. On the issue of variations for the Kamehameha i'm assuming there will be no seperatre pages. I ask this only because I an idea that we can place images on the side similar to the 'unnamed races' page—[[User:New World God|'''''GreatSaiyanMan]] 02:26, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Wiki features & Maps log And 19:04, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :I see. And as for the Wiki features? What exactly are they? 19:07, July 14, 2015 (UTC)